You're Already Late, So Why Rush?
by YoominC16
Summary: My speculation on why Brock was late to the contract signing on the 4/23/12 edition of Monday Night Raw. Brock Lesnar/Tyson Kidd explicit slash One-Shot! Complete!


_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone mentioned in this story. They are all owned by WWE, TNA,UFC, and/or any other respective parties. I do not own anything or anyone._

**Warning: This story does contain explicit male/male slash and hints at Dom/Sub behavior. If this is not your thing, please hint the back button or X button at the top of your web browser. Thanks!**_  
_

**Takes place before and during the 4/23/12 RAW broadcast  
**

* * *

Brock grabbed his duffel bag and threw it over his shoulder. He picked up his list of demands off of the table and folded it in his hand. He grabbed his rental car keys and placed them in his jean pocket. He was ready to go to RAW. Brock looked at the lock on the hotel nightstand. It was seven forty. His hotel was only down the street from the arena but he needed to get there early so he could talk to Laurinaitis about these demands.

Brock walked over to his plush king size bed and looked down at the figure lying across it. "Are you sure you don't want to go with me Tyson?"

Tyson opened his eyes and looked up at his lover. Tyson smiled. Lover. Calling himself Brock's lover was still such a foreign concept even though they had been dating since 2008. At that time, he was still in development with Natalya and Harry. Somehow Nattie, Harry, and himself had been given off time because of our fantastic in ring work, and after being convinced by Nattie and Harry, he found himself in Las Vegas Nevada the next day and watched as Brock TKO'd Randy Couture and won the UFC Heavyweight Championship. After the fight, he, Nattie, and Harry went to a bar to relax and talk about the great fight. After a few minutes at the bar, Brock and his crew walked into the same bar to celebrate his big win. Tyson hadn't paid any attention to Brock and his crew but somehow he had managed to catch the eye of Lesnar. Brock walked over to him, sat down, and introduced himself to Tyson. They've been together ever since.

Tyson shook his head slowly. "No, I'm not needed for tapings so I'm going to say here."

"You should come with me."

"Tyson sat up. "Why? To sit backstage and cheer you on."

"Yes." Brock promptly said and Tyson laughed.

"No thank you." Tyson sat up on his knees in front of Brock on the bed. "I actually have a better idea." Tyson wrapped his arms around Brock's strong neck and lightly kissed him.

Brock smiled. "And what would that be?"

"You could stay here with me for a little while longer." Tyson leaned in for another kiss but this time it was more passionate, "And play with me." Tyson said before opening his mouth and allowing Brock's tongue to enter and explore. Brock grabbed Tyson's hips and pulled the smaller man closer to his larger frame. Brock was so wrapped up in Tyson and the kiss that he almost forgot he had to be somewhere.

"I'm going to be late." Brock said as he broke the kiss. Tyson looked over his man's large shoulder and then looked back at Brock.

"You're already late."

Brock turned around and looked at the clock. It was one minute past eight o'clock.

Brock turned around to look at Tyson and Tyson smiled. "You're already late so there's no need to rush."

Brock shook his head. Tyson would be the death of him someday but he did have a point. "You're right." Brock said before pushing Tyson on the bed.

Tyson landed on his back in the bed with a big thump. He spread his legs and opened his arms, invited his lover to occupy the space his occupied moments ago. Brock accepted the invitation and crawled on top of his lover and resumed the kiss they shared a few seconds ago.

Tyson placed with the bottom of Brock's shirt and Brock got the hint. He broke the kiss and pulled his shit over his and head threw it down on the floor. Tyson reached out for his lover's pants and undid them. Brock stood up and slipped them off.

"Underwear too." Tyson called out from the bed as he looked at his boyfriend's boxers. Brock gave him a look.

"You first." Brock said, eying Tyson's tight boxer-briefs.

"Then take them off of me." Tyson challenged and Brock accepted as he placed his hands on Tyson's underwear and slid them down Tyson's beautiful legs and threw them to the side. Brock jumped out of his underwear and resumed his position back on top of Tyson.

Tyson latched his lips on to Brock's and pushed his tongue into Brock's mouth. Tyson placed his hands on Brock's shoulders and rolled the couple over so that he was on top. Tyson broke the kiss and moved his lips to his lover's neck. Tyson smiled as Brock moaned. His neck has always been so sensitive. Tyson left Brock's neck and kissed down Brock's body until his mouth was over Brock's cock.

Tyson stroked Brock's cock a few times and kissed the tip before opening his mouth and allowing the large member to slide down his throat. Brock's fell onto the bed and his eyes rolled back, Tyson's mouth was like heaven to him. The way Tyson's tongue rolled along the underside as he bobbed his head up and down was perfect, the way his cock felt as Tyson deep throated him was perfect. Everything was just too perfect…and if Tyson kept this up he was going to come.

"Stop." Brock grunted and Tyson released him with a pop but Tyson wrapped his hand around Brock and continued to stroke him.

"Do you want me?" Tyson asked, his voice filled with lust.

Brock looked down at Tyson. "I'm hard, ain't I?"

"That doesn't mean anything, you could be thinking about someone else."

"Stop being a tease." Brock pleaded and Tyson smiled before getting off of the bed and grabbing the lube and condoms from his bag.

He straddled Brock and rolled the condom over his cock and lubed his lover up. He position himself over Brock and guided his cock with ease into his entrance, since he was still open from their previous round of love-making that occurred only moments ago.

Tyson rocked his hips back and forth a few times before grabbing on to Brock's shoulders and bouncing up and down on his cock as if it were a trampoline.

"Oh, Oh…shit Brock." Tyson moaned and threw his head back as the special spot inside of his was hit. Brock grabbed Tyson's hips and roughly thrust up into him, sending Tyson into a frenzy.

"Oh God, right there!" Tyson yelled as Brock's member stabbed his prostate with every thrust.

Brock flipped them over, threw Tyson's legs over his shoulders, and proceeded to pummel into his lover. With every thrust, he had Tyson calling out his name and begging for more.

"Don't stop." Tyson said over and over again as he was so close to the finish line. "Gonna come." Brock felt Tyson starting to tighten around him so he knew he close so he started to thrust faster into his baby.

"Uh don't stop, don't stop, don't st-AH!" Tyson yelled as he came all over his stomach. Tyson clenched around Brock's member and Brock couldn't hold himself back so he spilled inside of the condom with a loud grunt.

Tyson's legs fell off of Brock's shoulder and Brock fell on top of him, minding his weight. Tyson looked over his boyfriend's big shoulder. "I guess you should leave now."

Brock turned his head and looked at the clock. It was nine minutes after nine. "Shit." He cursed as he pulled out of Tyson and ran into the bathroom to clean up.

Tyson laughed as he watched his boyfriend run into the bathroom to take a shower. If Vince didn't kill Brock for being late, Tyson was going to get his punishment later on tonight…he couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N: So, I was writing the next chapter of the Match Maker Series and I got destracted and started writing this. I really don't know how I thought of Brock/Tyson. I just was going through the male roster in my mind and he was the only one I could believe being with Brock. I know it's a little weird but give it a try****!**

**Thanks 4 Reading  
**

**YoominC16  
**


End file.
